


[中文翻译]Keep going (there's hope)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游斗并不知道他该相信什么。他的抵抗军同伴们知道。（又名游斗是如何拿到面具的故事）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keep going (there's hope)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433349) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



_用决斗带来笑容，嗯？_

瑠璃常说这个。游斗不太明白，但那就是他来到纳修家的理由。他想知道。他必须知道。

（因为他还没有找到自己的道路。）

“喂，游斗。你在听吗？”

纳修盯着他。

游斗迅速回过神来，超量召唤了一只怪兽，因为他发现自己又在放空。

“你，真的，”纳修动了动，以手支撑着下颌。“今天似乎心不在焉。”

“抱歉。”游斗对暗叛逆打了个手势，没有宣言而发动了它的效果。“我只是在，思考。”

“我明白了。”

纳修不是会提问的那种类型，但游斗真的希望现在能有人问他。

他叹息。

“你没在好好决斗。”纳修评价，翻开XYZ阻挡。

游斗深深吸进一口气。“用决斗带来笑容。”

“哦，那个啊。”纳修皱起眉头。“是啊，忽略它吧。世界并非如此。”

纳修一贯如是。愤世嫉俗的态度，拒人于外的距离感，仅有少数靠近他的特定人物能够察觉。

但仍然——

“我不确定。”游斗发动了XYZ苏生。“瑠璃说是这样的。”

“因为榊游胜是这么说的。”纳修伸展了一下手脚。“然而榊游胜不在了，而我们正处在覆灭的边缘。相信他的人被变成卡片，瑠璃也被绑架了。”

游斗想说纳修错了，他们如今称之为家的废墟却是纳修正确的证明。

（游斗想救出瑠璃，可他也不想抛弃任何人。这太艰难。）

纳修继续下去，“我发动速攻魔法，RUM-速攻混沌。”

“纳修？”

“嗯？”

“……你是从哪里得到那些No.的？”

“说来话长。”纳修将混沌No.101寂静荣誉暗黑骑士放到场上，游斗敢发誓纳修的左眼有些许变了色。

游斗抬起眼，以一种陌生的方式看着纳修。侵略开始时，他抛弃了自己的真名，让所有人称呼他纳修，从那以后，他确保他们的人数不再减少。

他们听见室外的一声爆炸。

“我该走了。”纳修唐突地站起身来，随手把披风盖在肩头，把卡片收回牌组盒中。“你去和隼还有快斗碰头。或者躲起来。”

“我和你一起去。”

“你不会喜欢你将看到的。”纳修离开房间，没再多说一句话。

~*~

不是人类。

事实上，游斗也说不出纳修是 _什么_ ，但他很强大。

“你是——”

“巴利安。从死亡里回来的人。”纳修迅速结束了决斗，立体影像比平日里更为切实可感。

说真的，游斗怀疑那从一开始就不是立体影像。

那是纳修的力量。

“这不是你想要的命运。”纳修仿佛读透了游斗的所思所想。“现在走吧。我会自己处理这个。”

~*~

“你有心事？”游马咧嘴笑起来，替游斗的手臂绑上绷带。

游马一直在思考很多事，比他们大部分人都多，然而他也是最乐观的那个。

“——你跟纳修很亲近，是吗？”

“鲨鱼？是啊。他怎么了？”

“他……变成这样是因为他死过一次了吗？”

游斗能看清游马眼中的光微微黯淡下去。

“他，”游马咬了咬嘴唇。“他战胜它了，差不多是。但侵略让一切都卷土重来了。”

游斗想询问细节，但他看出了游马的不适。

“所以他拒绝了榊游胜的教导吗？”

游马点点头。“虽然我算是能明白一点他的意思。如果你在微笑的同时忽略了自身的问题，你就不会注意到自己失去了什么。当你回过神来时，已经太晚了。所以我会直面一切，一飞冲天！”

“一飞冲天？”

“挑战自己！永不放弃的心！你知道吗？”

游马兴奋起来，他的动作清楚地表明了他的观点。

“可是，如果你直面了所有的一切，”游斗在游马给他清理手腕伤口时瑟缩了一下。“你怎么会到现在还能笑出来呢？”

“因为我还有希望。”

_——希望。就是那个了。_

~*~

“所以你想离开。”纳修说话时没有看着游斗，他忙着处理伤口。

游斗点了点头。“我要救出瑠璃。”

“懂了。”纳修抬起眼睛。“隼也走？”

“对。我可以理解你觉得我们背——”

“贯彻你们的行动，不要后悔就可以了。”纳修递给游斗一个面具，凝视着他。“你会需要这个的。”

“——谢谢。”

“守护住你所在乎的。”

_纳修和游马并没有那么不同，不是吗？_

~*~

游斗看着他的倒影。

戴着那副面具，他看起来几乎就像是个巴利安。他感觉自己更强大了。

他检查背包，确认是否把东西都打包好了，随即发现——

饭团。

这些饭团包得并不怎么工整，上面附着一张纸条。

[饿着肚子可是没法决斗的，对吧？

安全地把瑠璃带回来！

——游马]

游斗微笑起来。

_谢谢你，纳修。谢谢你，游马。_


End file.
